


i won't say i'm in love

by starrypines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, mabifica, none of the characters except mabel and pacifica really have a part lmao sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypines/pseuds/starrypines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica really loved Mabel Pines. She's just to scared to admit it to her, or even to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't say i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone~ this isn't angst, honestly, and could have been written better. But enjoy nonetheless! There's so much fluff in this one, holy crap.

The first time Pacifica realized she was screwed was when Mabel's laughter lingered in her brain longer than it should have. They were on top of the Shack's roof and Pacifica made her laugh. It sounded lovely, like the catchiest song in the world or the most intricate melody ever created. She felt like she could listen to it forever.

So she did the logical thing. She ignored it. Her parents already had the perfect picture of Pacifica's future spouse, a rich man, and besides, the blonde had always assumed she liked boys. She didn't know what to feel.

Every time Mabel laughed, or talked, or smiled and the only thing Pacifica wanted to do was kiss her, every time the only thing she could do was control herself and keep her mouth shut.

The second time Pacifica realized she was screwed was when Mabel did Pacifica's hair for a banquet. As stupidly simple as that sounds, the way her fingers diligently worked through her hair and brushed against her skin made Pacifica redder than a tomato.

The blonde could have easily gotten an expert do her hair, but she purposely asked Mabel. So to say, her parents weren't pleased. The bell rang more frantically that day as her parents' suspicion rose.

The third time - and this was the biggest realization of all - Pacifica realized she was screwed was when Mabel had planted a small, chaste kiss on her cheek as a thank you for a small present she had given her. A necklace. Pacifica couldn't properly process words after that, but thankfully Mabel just laughed it off. Pacifica knew the brunette probably thought of her as a creep now.

“Hey, Pacifica!” her best friend greeted her cheerily as the blonde walked into the shack.

It was after hours and the employees were relaxing in the living room, all watching some cheesy movie together.

“Hey, Mabel,” Pacifica responded with a warm smile as she noted the Pines was wearing her gifted necklace.

After a quick exchange of greetings from Soos, Wendy, Dipper and the Stans, Mabel turned to Pacifica again, clasping her hands and grinning widely.

“We were watching this new rom-com that was released a few weeks ago!” Mabel explained as the two plopped down on the ground.

“It was her idea.” Dipper lazily clarified from the ground near them, stretching like a lazy cat.

“We're not even actually watching it. Just picking every stupid thing from the movie and calling the hell out of it.” Wendy laughed, reaching in for the bowl of popcorn.

Pacifica snorted as they settled into the movie. With the occasional laughs and incredulous guffaws, not much else was being said or done. This is why she loved sneaking out to the Shack. It was so calm and relaxing here. Even when Mabel and Dipper brought in some weird paranormal force into the Shack.

Mabel leaned closer to Pacifica and rested her head on her shoulder, snuggling closer to her. Pacifica stiffened, scratching her cheek uncomfortably.

“I-uh... I need to use the bathroom.” she said immediately. Maybe saying it right after Mabel cuddled to her wasn't a good idea.

Mabel's previous peaceful smile faltered slightly and she peeled herself off of her, nodding.

Pacifica felt guilt settle in her stomach but it wasn't entirely a lie; she really did need to use the bathroom, but not urgent enough to need to be excused. Truth was, she would have loved to cuddle up next to Mabel, but she was in too deep. It was unfair to both of them.

She entered the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub, resting her head in her hands. She could cry right now. She wants to. She's too confused. She doesn't know what to do or when to do it and nothing seems to be going right where Mabel is concerned.

Pacifica may have been there longer than she realized, considering she could hear Mabel's energetic knocking from the other side.

“Hey, Paz, you okay in there? You've been there for a pretty long time...” she trailed off.

Pacifica sniffled quickly and wiped her reddened eyes, splashing water on her face and taking a deep breath before stepping out, smiling weakly.

But Mabel was Mabel. She'd be damned if she didn't know Pacifica like an open book.

Immediately, she had a look of concern on her face and was patting Pacifica's back.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Pacifica smiled, shaking her head. “Pfft, come on. I'm fine.”

Mabel didn't believe her for a second. “No, you're not! What happened? You can tell me!”

She should. She should tell her, but not in the way that anyone else would.

“I think I like someone.” was all she said.

Mabel's expression contorted into one of understanding and she nodded. “And they don't like you back?” she sounded like she knew the feeling all too well.

She shook her head. “I... I don't think so. I think she-”

“It's a girl?” Mabel asked and Pacifica grit her teeth, realizing her error. Oh God.

“Yeah...” she said awkwardly.

Mabel just smiled. “I didn't know you were into girls.”

Pacifica sighed, regretting getting into this conversation. “I don't know! I like girls and boys! What's wrong with me?”

The brunette merely laughed. “Nothing's wrong with you! You're just bisexual is all!”

She blinked. “Bisexual?”

“Yeah. You like both genders. There's nothing wrong with you.”

Pacifica felt so relieved. There was an actual term for what she felt. Her crush doesn't think she's weird. Other people've gone through it too. 

“Bisexual...” she repeated, the word sounding like magic.

“Yep! Now tell me, who is she?” Pacifica was too busy rejoicing to hear Mabel's question.

“Huh?”

“The girl! Who is she?”

Pacifica gulped. Oh, shit. 

“Uh... You probably don't know her...”

“I can decide that! Maybe I do! What's her name? Is she pretty?” Mabel asked excitedly, dragging Pacifica to her bedroom and sitting on the bed. Pacifica knew that meant she was going to interrogate her.

“She's gorgeous. The prettiest girl I've ever seen.” Pacifica said, a little shyly.

Mabel 'aww'ed and Pacifica melted. She was too cute.

“Is she nice?”

Pacifica nodded. “Oh, yeah. She's super sweet.”

“She sounds nice! What's her name?” Mabel asked.

That was it.

The Northwest made the mistake of looking at Mabel's face and that was the end of it. Her little excited smile, the glint in her eyes, her eyes themselves like chocolate orbs, her hands clasped together in excitement. 

That was the exact moment Pacifica Northwest realized not only was she screwed, but she wanted Mabel. Badly.

“I-I have a question.” Pacifica began, playing with the edge of her purple sundress.

Mabel hummed in acknowledgement, unknowingly mirroring the blonde's actions and fiddling with her sweater's long sleeves.

“Do you... do you like... girls?” by the confused expression on Mabel's face, Pacifica knew she shouldn't have asked that.

“Well... I'm like you, I guess. I like girls. But I like guys too.”

“What would you do if a girl told her she liked you?” 

Mabel was growing suspicious. “I'd treat them like I'd treat a guy. It depends on who she is, though.”

She took a deep breath. She just wanted to get this done. “Mabel...”

“Yeah, Paz? What's up?”

“I...” she couldn't say love, not yet, they were only fourteen, after all, “I like you. A lot. And I... I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. A hundred percent. Don't feel like you owe me something or anything...”

Mabel didn't say anything. Instead, she scooted closer to Pacifica.

“Can I ask you a question now?” 

Pacifica blinked. She really wasn't expecting that. “Uh, sure.”

“Can I kiss you?”

The blonde almost choked. She really wasn't used to the brunette's boldness, even though they've been the best of friends for two years now.

“What?” Pacifica gasped, her eyes the size of plates.

“You can say no!” Mabel hurriedly clarified, “I'd get that!”

“No, no, I-” Pacifica paused, groaning. She straightened herself out and sat properly so her height met with the taller girl's, “yes. Yes, you can kiss me. I'd like that.”

Mabel smiled and leaned in, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. Pacifica's eyes fluttered shut. It was over quickly, considering they didn't really have much experience with kissing yet, but it was by far the best either of them had given or received.

“One more.” Mabel said playfully and Pacifica laughed.

“What?”

“I... I wasn't thinking straight.”

Pacifica giggled and leaned in, giving her another quick kiss.

“Another one.” by now Pacifica was laughing loudly.

“Why?”

“Because Grunkle Stan stole my donuts... two years ago.”

Pacifica's stomach hurt from laughing. She leaned in, giving another kiss.

“One more.”

“Mabel!” Pacifica exclaimed, gently taking Mabel's hand into hers. “Why?”

Mabel just smiled brightly. “Because now I just like kissing you.”


End file.
